The primary objective of this research is to develop new luminescent probes and demonstrate their utility in a conventional biological microplate assay format. The existing acyclic complexing agent scaffold will be modified to a derivatized macrocyclic agent designed to have increased metal complex stability, improved solubility in aqueous solutions and electrophilic handles for the attachment to biomolecules. Expanding applications to conventional biological microplate assays and live cell multiplex imaging of antigen receptors on B cell lymphoma cells will constitute the second phase of the project. The probes are based on the already known favorable luminescent properties of lanthanide ions and the unusually efficient ligand to metal energy transfer properties of a 2-hydroxyisophthalamide complexing agent scaffold. These molecules have the potential to be important reporters in target identification disease diagnosis, homogeneous high throughput proteome searching and multiplexing for next generation disease biomarker assay development.